The Ghost of You
by Tend to Infinity
Summary: Tommy was abducted a year ago, taken and killed without mercy and Kimi was never the same.  Now, a year on, she gets an unexpected visit from his ghost, with a promise of happiness once again.
1. Chapter 1: Life goes On

The Ghost of You

Authors note: This story has no relation to "High School Never Ends". This is a revised version of the first chapter, I didn't think the last one was good enough.

Chapter 1: Life Goes On

[KPoV]

Life had been strange for me, for these last two years. It wasn't school; it wasn't family (although Chuckie hadn't really been the same). It felt like yesterday, and everything had gone by in a blur for me, but a whole year had gone by since the night where no one had been the same. It was the night, when we were all fifteen, when one of my best friends: Tommy Pickles had been taken from us.

Police said it was abduction, a crazy, unprovoked attack. There had always been a spark between us. The night before we were on the verge of something major and there was no way he would have left me (some police suggested that he ran away), or Chuckie, or Dil, or Phil and Lil or even Angelica. I know he had been abducted, and his parents knew it to. We all pulled together as one big family to get through it. There was a lot of crying from all of us and I spent a lot of time on my own.

Typically, it was a rainy day in winter, a few weeks until Christmas. Yet, no one cared, I doubt it entered their minds. It didn't really register with me, there was an ache in my chest all of the time. My parents even got me counselling, I was obsessed with finding him. The councillor, thankfully, found nothing wrong, but still. Chuckie had been great with me as well, even though he was hurting to.

Chuckie hadn't been the same, like I said. He had hit the books big time, he never stopped. He spent all of his time in his room, door locked and classical music playing too loud. It was a strange reaction, even for him. However, he was my brother, and strangely, the loss of Tommy had brought us together, had brought everyone together. Everyone was buying things for Didi and Stu and Dil, trying to help, but it just made them feel awkward.

The rain poured down on my head and I didn't mind. I tried to go on with my life, I really did, but it was so hard. The school looked empty and dark from where I was. I had even taken to walking to school on my own, something I never did before. A car drove past me and knocked me out of my memories when it covered me in water from going through a puddle.

I sat down on the bench beside me. Today was a pretty bad today, I didn't feel right, worse than usual. "Kimi?" a deeper voice questioned.

I looked up. It was Phil and Lil. Phil had toughened up afterward, even though he was badly affected. He cut his hair and constantly went to the gym. He had, as a result, been approached by hundreds of other girls. Another difference was that he didn't talk as much. He ignored them, or at least that's what I head. Lil was the same as she always was, bar a strange look that I noticed from time to time, when she looked off out of the window for a long time.

"Hi guys," I said, looking at their thick rain coats. It was raining all of the time recently, badly. I didn't have one on.

"Kimi you'll catch a death," Lil said, sitting beside me.

Phil pulled of his coat and handed it to me. "Here," he said, sitting the other side.

"Thanks," I said, pulling it on. It was far too big, but I didn't mind, it was warm.

"Kimi you're going to be late again," Lil said. "The teachers are getting tired of it."

"I know, I know," I said, pushing on Phil's shoulder to get up. "Let's go then," I announced drearily, walking on ahead of them, letting them catch up later.

Later on, in class, the teacher went on and on about maths. Despite what happened, I was still doing well at school, not great, but well. At first, some kids teased until I ripped the hair out of a bully who mocked Tommy. I was excluded for a week, would have been forever if there had been any other circumstances, and since then people had left me alone. Phil and Lil were sitting either side of me. They were both taking notes constantly, not even looking up.

The day went on quickly in a blur, like everything else really. I was getting tired of school now, but there were only two grades left. Fucking hell, whenever I think of things like that I punch myself in my head. How dare I think that I hate life and wish it gone when Tommy was robbed of it? It's awful how life takes the kind and the leaders, Tommy would have gotten us through this.

I rushed out of school, making my way through the crowd quietly, not causing any attention. I try to do that, I don't want people to do anything like that, I don't want their pity. I don't deserve it, it was my fault! I couldn't look Didi and Stu in the eyes since they found out. I wanted something from the nearby store so I sent Tommy. I never saw him again. If there is a God, or if Tommy can hear me, does he forgive me for what I did.

I had come a long way. At first I could barely move through the pain, the feeling like my insides had been taken from me. Every time his face came on the news I cried, when I saw his parents on the news I cried, when I looked out the window I cried. I didn't believe he was dead, I couldn't.

"Hello Kimi," Chuckie said, he had caught up to me. If only Tommy could see how different he looked. His messy hair was combed down and over and suit bottoms and a top. "How was your day?"

"Fine," I lied, not wanting another "it's not what he would have wanted conversation" and at the moment I might hit him if he tried it. "What about you?" I asked.

"It was alright," he explained. "Got the results for some exams, got straight As." Is that your angle, Chuckie, try and normalise things for me?

"It's not going to work, Chuckie," I said, turning away.

He grabbed me by the shoulder. "Sorry Kimi," he said, turning me around. "I just wanted to help you, it's what brothers do." I saw something written on his bag and smiled slightly. It had always been there, but now it was so effective. It read: "A babies got to do, what a babies got to do". It was something Tommy had said all his life, since I could remember. He probably thought it in the cot.

"It's been a year," I said, walking with him. "Why don't I feel any different, why won't this feeling go away?"

"These things take time Kimi," Chuckie muttered, turning his head to a ground. "I know, I still feel it, I doubt it will ever go away. We have to move on though, it's what…"

"Don't say it," I interrupted.

Chuckie nodded. "Your coming to the anniversary tonight, aren't you?" he asked.

I bit my lip. I hadn't even thought about that and it must be why I feel so awful, it was one year today that Tommy was taken. I nodded slowly, thinking how Didi and Stu would be. They usually were nice to me, saying it wasn't my fault, though I doubt they meant it.

"Good," he said, opening his car door for me. The rain was still pouring and making a comforting patter on the window in front of me. Chuckie got in, started the engine and drove down the road, toward our house.

{Later}

My room had changed a lot as well; I noticed it as I pulled on my black clothes. I hated doing this, but it was a sign of respect. Tommy had always said that if he were to die, he wanted everyone to have a laugh, but there was a noticeable lack of laughing around us. I don't remember the last time I laughed, though it was probably with Tommy.

My room was bare, nothing on the walls, but a picture of me and Tommy on my bedside table. I combed my hair at my mirror and put it in the usual bows that I had when we were together, anything that could bring me back to the happier time made me feel better, more calm and happy, even if it was for a second before I was pulled back to this cruel, cruel world.

Chuckie pushed open the door, Mum and Dad behind him. "Come on then, Kimi," Chaz said, smiling at me. "Let's go." I could see in his eyes, behind his glasses, that he wanted to say that I looked lovely, but I didn't want it, I didn't deserve compliments. I didn't deserve anything.

The trip to the Pickles residence was a quiet one. When we arrived, candles were around the house, with a picture of Tommy on the wall. "Thank you for coming," Stu said, as we came into the living room. "He would have been happy," he smiled, a thin tear trickling down his face.

I smiled at Stu as a tear left my eyes. He nodded to me, a simple one. He knew what I wanted, I couldn't be in here.

"Where are you going," Chuckie whispered.

"Upstairs," I replied. "I want to see his room again."

Chuckie nodded in understanding and I left the room and trudged up the familiar stairs, thinking about all of the great times. I reached his room and sighed, crying now. "Why God?" I muttered. "Why Tommy?"

I walked into Tommy's room, it was preserved exactly as it was and it was like I could feel him. The room was hot, boiling, so I went over to the window and opened. The rain was going in a different direction. I looked down into the garden, where we had all played as babies. Why couldn't we go back to then? Everything was so simple.

The garden was like it was year ago, the remains of a left alone tree house soaked and sorry looking, but the memories of it made me feel happy for a change.

I saw a movement in the garden. It was probably Spike, who was out of the house all the time now. I looked closer and saw something else. It was a small boy, a tiny boy. No wait, it was a baby playing with a ball with a star on. I leaned out of the window, why was there a baby in the garden. I was just about to call downstairs when I realised something and stumbled back. I had seen enough pictures to know who this was.

He had a blue shirt on and a bald head, with a smile which was noticeable. He looked happy. As I looked, I saw that he was completely dry even though the rain was pouring on him. This could not be real, there is no way this is real, I must be seeing things. There is no way my dead friend as a baby could be in my back garden.

The baby stopped playing with the ball and looked up at me. He chuckled and waved, after that he giggled slightly and disappeared in a puff of grey smoke which spread around the garden, forming a fog.

I walked slowly toward to window, starting to panic a little. I looked out of the window again, though there was a different image now. An older boy, around ten was running around, alone, talking to someone. He, to, had a blue top on and blackish purple hair. He was quite tall and lean and I recognised him instantly as I had been thinking about him constantly. It was him but it couldn't be. It couldn't be, it was Tommy again! "Tommy," I gasped. "Tommy," I repeated out of the window, a tear ran down my face in shock as my eyes went wider.

The boy looked up. Suddenly, there were fifteen of them. All different ages, but all the same age. "Tommy," I called. "Tommy, is that you?"

"It is," a tearful voice behind me said.

I turned, terrified. There, behind me was a fifteen year old boy dressed in a blue top. He was transparent, slightly, and blurred, but it was definitely who I thought it was. "Tommy," I whispered, reaching toward him.

"Hello Kimi," he said, wiping a tear out of his eye, "it's been a long time."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Only You Can See

Authors note: Wow, this story has been given a lot of support thus far and I am glad that you are all enjoying it. Sorry it took so long to update, but I was working on "The Patrol and The Riot" and "High School Never Ends". I am going to update this one now, but don't hold me to it, this one takes a while for ideas so it's good quality.

Special thanks to:

Erinlovesyouu97

Talking black kitty of the night

Renesme-worthfighting

Kjellypoptarts

Loonytunescrazy

Pinkluver93

Acosta perez jose Ramiro

Anime freak Sammie

Lit. metalhead

Chemical Rayne

ThomasandTUGSfan (though you blocked me and I don't know why…)

TreeBrooke

Geny35

Grilled Ham and Cheese

I was actually, pleasantly surprised by how many people enjoy my story, thanks everyone!

Chapter 2: Only You Can See

"Hi Kimi," Tommy stammered, "Long time no see."

Kimi took a step back, eyes wide and mouth ajar. "No way," she gasped. "No fucking way." Kimi slipped on a book on the floor and landed on her back. "This can't be happening!"

"It's ok Kimi," Tommy smiled, wiping his eyes. "It's me, Tommy."

Kimi stopped and shook her head slowly, not taking her eyes off of his face. "I know, I know that," she mumbled, tripping over the words. "But, Tommy… you're dead, I was there at your funeral!"

"So was I," Tommy joked, obviously trying to lighten the mood, but his words were hollow and Kimi could see that he was as fearful as he was. "But don't be afraid of me, don't run, please…" he begged, taking a step toward her. "I need you."

Kimi breathed hard, staring at him. What the hell is going on? She thought. But she could feel herself gradually getting calmer, it was Tommy himself. "Tommy," she choked, smiling. "You're here!"

"I know," he smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am that you can see me."

Kimi stopped. "What?"

"Things didn't go to plan Kimi," he explained, keeping things slow so that he didn't scare her; that was the last thing he wanted to do. "I don't know why, but since I died, I haven't been able to leave the earth, I've been trapped."

"Trapped…" she repeated. She rubbed her face with her hand and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Why are you trapped?" Tommy's eyes looked tired, but apart from that he looked as he did when he had left her, the day that he had died. "Tommy," she said. "I just can't think at the moment, you're here, but you're dead!"

"I know Kimi," he said, sounding far wiser than he had ever done before, older than his years, like an adult in a child's body. "I'm a ghost."

"But…" she stuttered. "But…"

"I know you don't believe in ghosts Kimi," Tommy told her. "But please believe me, I am real, you're not going mad, and if you leave it might be the last chance I will ever have of finally…" he choked up, leaving the sentence hanging in midair.

Kimi shook her head, trying to process all of the information that was smashing its way into her mind. So she just said the first thing that popped into her head. "Why me Tommy?" she asked. "Why not your parents, or why not Chuckie?"

"Aren't you happy?" Tommy asked.

"That's not it," she replied, still propped up against the door. She had barely blinked since he had arrived, not wanting to blink and for him to disappear again.

"Well," Tommy said, smirking falsely (Kimi had never seen such sorrowful eyes). "I don't know Kimi." He paused for a second, rubbing his face. "You're the only one who can see me, I couldn't help what you just saw, it just happened." He shrugged. "I guess it's supposed to be you."

"What do you mean?"

Tommy sighed, deeply. "I have been able to do nothing but think for a while now, Kimi," he told her. "But I think I know what we have to do." Kimi didn't say anything, but crawled backward some more until her back hit the door. "I suppose you have seen ghost films."

Kimi nodded.

"Well, I think we have to," he paused, getting a hold on himself. "I think we have to catch who did this to me!"

There was a long pause. Since Tommy had arrived, Kimi had not taken her eyes off of him, but now she was not only shocked that he was there, but thought that he had gone insane.

"What the hell, Tommy," she gasped. "How is that even possible, it's been a long time?"

"I don't know," he sighed, again. "There has to be a way though, some way."

"But we have no information, no leads," Kimi blurted out, not thinking about how insane it was to talk about impossible when she was talking to the ghost of her best friend. "We can't do it!"

"Well," Tommy said, a tear forming at the sides of his eye. "I do know something," he told her. Kimi's ears pricked up. "The person who killed me," both Kimi and Tommy quivered when he said this, fresh tears leaping to their eyes, "I was taken on this street, so…"

"So… what?"

"This is the hardest part," he shook his head. "There is no other way about it, for them to know that I was at your house at night, they were waiting outside. It wasn't a random attack, they were waiting for me." Kimi watched him as he thought out loud. She was shocked as she saw the window behind him, through him. His skin was its normal coloured, but he was translucent, and you could see the outline of the window. "Kimi," he said, watching her. Kimi looked up; he must have known she was thinking about something else. "I need you to concentrate, because this is going to be the hardest part for you to accept."

Kimi looked into his sad eyes. She was fearful of what she was about to here. "Ok," she said, "tell me."

"The only way for any of this to make sense," he said, pausing again. "Was for the murderer to be someone who we know." Kimi shook her head. "Kimi, it had to be one of our old friends, or their families!"

Kimi shook her head rapidly. "No, No!" she said, the second shouting at herself. She grabbed the sides of her head and forced it to her knees. "This is impossible, I'm having a nightmare, this is impossible!"

"Kimi, you can't shout out!" he begged her, slowly walking over. Kimi tried to back further away but the door got in her way. "If you do, they'll lock you up. I can't appear to them, I can't do anything to stop them! They can't see me, only you can!"

"Lock me up?" she gasped. "Why?"

"Well, if you say you're seeing your dead friend, it's not going to look right, is it?" Tommy chuckled darkly.

The sound of the words caused tears to form at the corner of Kimi's eyes, she still couldn't cope with the idea of Tommy dead. She shook her head. "Tommy, it couldn't be, it couldn't be one of our friends!" she pleaded with him.

"I just don't know anymore Kimi," he said, rubbing his eyes and sitting on his old bed, which was completely preserved like the day he had died.

"Why can't you look in houses on your own, Tommy?" she asked. "Why me, why do I have to do it?"

"That's what the strangest thing is," Tommy commented, lying back, his head resting on his old pillow. He had lay there so often thinking of Kimi, but he still (even in death) couldn't let her know how he really felt, the real reason why she was the only person who could see him. "I can't go into houses, or anywhere where someone lives."

"That's ridiculous," Kimi blurted out.

"You're telling me," Tommy agreed. "It's the way things are, though."

Kimi leaned back against the door, tilting her head up toward the ceiling. She was slowly coming to terms with the idea of a ghost; it was like she was become numb to it now. But this was something else. Tommy had told her that the people they had known all of their lives were against them, that they couldn't be trusted. Really, that was the hardest thing for Kimi to come to grips with.

Things were silent for a moment until: "Kimi!" a voice called upstairs, though quite quietly. They then heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Don't talk to me or look at me when Chuckie's in here Kimi," Tommy warned and jumped off the bed and hid in the corner of the room. Kimi didn't have enough time to reply before Chuckie came in.

"Kimi," Chuckie whispered. He pushed Tommy's door open until it hit Kimi's back. "Kimi, are you ok?"

Kimi looked up at Chuckie, whose eyes were red around the edges. "No, I'm fine Chuckie," she replied. She quickly looked over to Tommy who was gazing at Chuckie, obviously wishing he could talk to him.

"Do you want to come downstairs, then?" he asked. "Didi has made some food for everyone."

Kimi, again, got a glimpse of Tommy, who gave her the thumbs up. "Alright then," Kimi said, pushing herself off the floor and following Chuckie downstairs, with Tommy close behind. Kimi was still in shock, there was a strange feeling in her chest as if it was being squeezed by claws and she was finding it difficult keeping her breathing steady so she didn't alert Chuckie.

Kimi followed Chuckie through the living room where she and Tommy had watched films, and into the kitchen where she had Tommy had eaten sandwiches the day he… passed away. She found it difficult to even think such a thing without tears forming. The word "died" was too much for her.

She turned her head and saw Tommy. He had sat down on the couch and lay on his side, looking at the television. Maybe he couldn't take seeing everyone together, at least not now from the shock of speaking to Kimi again. Or maybe…

Kimi stepped through the door and saw everyone sitting quietly, eating their food slowly and almost in sync. There was no feeling in this room. Kimi longed to let them know that Tommy was there, but then she remembered what he had said. One of the people, in this room, had betrayed him in the worst possible way. All of the sadness that had once filled Kimi was replaced with fury. Her eyes bore into her 'friends', but no one noticed.

Kimi sat down at the table. Her life wasn't going to go back to the way it was, even if she helped Tommy. Kimi looked into the eyes of Didi and Stu slowly, so she didn't draw any attention to herself. She saw bags under their eyes, they hadn't slept. There was no way it could have been them. As her eyes searched the room, passing Betty, Howard, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Angelica, Susie, Dil and the rest, she could not even begin to image that evil had come from them.

Perhaps Tommy was wrong.

End of Chapter 2

Well, there you go. After a long wait I have finally updated this story. Thanks to everyone who commented, favourite(d) or alerted this story, you're support made me continue. So, continue to do so. Can everyone who reviewed review again, please. I hope this chapter was as good as the last.


	3. Chapter 3: False Reality

Author's note: Some of you may have notice that I switched the point of view to third person last chapter, it was on purpose ^^. The idea was to give the scene an impartial effect, so you could see what Kimi was feeling from someone watching. I think it worked, but I'd like to hear your thoughts.

Once again, thank you to all the readers who have been commenting. This has got a third of my High School story reviews and it is only two chapters long! Awesome! This Chapter will go back to Kimi's point of view. Now, onto the personal messages:

Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I try. ^^

Purpleandblackpandas: Yes, I know who did it and I have all of the plot information, I hope you like, well, enjoy, the plot up to then.

Grilled Ham and Cheese: Thanks a bunch ^^

Looneytunecrazy: I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

Chapter 3: False Reality

"It's ok, mom, dad, I'll walk," Kimi told me parents, nodding to an anxious and tired looking Chuckie who smiled back to me.

"It's ok, mom, dad, I'll walk," I told my parents. They were huddled around our car, silent, but now were looking at me. After a few seconds of silence, Chaz nodded his head slightly and got into the car.

"See you at home, Kimi," Mom said.

The night was upon us, and it was a half hour walk back to my home. I don't mind anymore, I love the night. You would think I would be too scared, but in actual fact I feel safer in the dark streets. It doesn't make any sense, I know, but this is how it has been since Tommy. Perhaps it was because Tommy had been abducted in pure daylight. I pulled my purple hood over my head and headed down the street, Tommy beside me, like old times.

"Why didn't you come into the kitchen?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation away from the inevitable.

"Couldn't," Tommy said, "too difficult at the moment."

The comment left me looking at the floor. I felt worse after that, and the world was silent for me for a while, until Tommy started again. "It's great to talk to you again, Kimi," Tommy told me, stopping.

I was taken off guard, and turned slowly. I looked into Tommy's eyes and saw both sincerity and sadness. I stayed, staring at him as the minutes blurred into each eachother, not noticing people giving me strange looks across the road. "You're starting to attract attention," he smirked.

We walked down the road together and before long we were outside my house. I made for the door and grabbed the handle, but before I opened it, I noticed that I was alone. "Tommy?" I said aloud, and turned. Tommy was sitting on the front lawn, facing the road. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't you remember," he said, still facing the pavement. "I can't get in house."

"What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed.

"Whenever I open a door to a house, apart from my own, it's just a brick wall, It's like the door was fake," Tommy explained. "The windows are the same, I can see in them, but as soon as I try and get in the windows shut, on their own."

I walked out onto the yard, toward him. "So, what are you going to do?" I asked. "I can wait out with you."

"You can't do that Kimi," Tommy shook his head and looked back over his shoulder. He was smiling, it was strange. "You would draw attention to yourself," he looked back out onto the road. "Quick, Kimi, please, you have to get inside before…" Tommy didn't complete the sentence. I didn't press anymore, he obviously didn't want to talk.

"See you in the morning Tommy," I whispered as another tear sled hotly down my face as I went inside, it was just sadness this time. He was back with me again, it couldn't get any better than that. For the first time in the night, I forgot about the murder and walked upstairs (not bothering to tell Chaz and my mom that I was home). When I reached my room I collapsed on my bed.

Wait, I thought, Tommy was outside. I looked to my window, the moon staring at me in the purple sky. I couldn't stop looking at it and time, once again, blurred into itself as fatigue stole me away.

[xXx]

I was groggy and tired when I rubbed my eyes the following morning. I looked down at my body and saw my duvet pulled up to my neck. Someone must have tucked me in when I fell asleep. It was probably Chuckie; he was the best brother in the world some times. That's unfair; he is always the best brother in the world.

My bed felt like iron, I just couldn't get comfortable. I don't think I have ever been comfortable. Life has a way of doing it, but life seems to have pulled my life out from underneath me with viscous intent. I can sometimes remember snuggling into my bed and "hello kitty" duvet and loving sleep. Now, it's a chore, and a particularly horrific chore at that. It was the dreams.

Dreams haunted me. Every day, every night, daydreams and nightmares wouldn't leave me alone. At night, I was haunted by images of Tommy saying goodbye. Then I watch him leave down the street and my brain invents memories. Sometimes I kill him, and I enjoy it. I used to get up and cry, fighting off the urge to beat myself for being so evil.

Wait a second, Tommy was outside. I blinked and blinked until I could see and threw myself out of bed. I unbuckled my window and leaned out. The morning dew made the grass glisten in the morning sunlight and it shined through Tommy's body. He was lying on his back and at first glance I thought that he was asleep.

I opened my mouth to call and remembered: no one else could see him. I coughed loudly and Tommy jumped up. "Kimi," he smiled, but waved his hands down, "keep quiet!"

"I'll be down in a minute," I whispered, and backed away from the window as he sat down again.

I walked into my bathroom and looked into the mirror. The bags under my eyes were smaller than yesterday and my face had some colour, which was a change. I shivered when a thought went through my head. Am I going insane? Is any of this even real? I didn't believe in ghosts before this. Ironically enough, Tommy and I were talking about whether or not we believed in jokes at school. I said no, and laughed at him when he said he wasn't sure. Wow.

Ten minutes later, after washing and getting dressed, I walked downstairs to find Chuckie already eating. My parents were early workers and had already gone; Chaz went at around four every day. I still don't know how he does it. "Good morning, Kimi," Chuckie said, and shovelled a spoon of cereal into his mouth and reading a maths book. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," I said. "You?"

"No," Chuckie replied, not taking his eyes off the book. "Didn't sleep," he told me. I hadn't noticed before, but Chuckie was looking incredibly tired and, well, ill. His face was pale, eyes blank and the skin beneath his eyes was so dark that it you would think that he was wearing eye liner. "I made you a bowl," Chuckie said.

I looked over to the counters and a bowl of cereal, no milk, was on the side. Chuckie didn't need to tell me, he made my cereal every day. Maybe he thought that I'd forgotten. As I sat opposite him a part of me wished that I could tell him what I knew, but he would tell Mom and Dad instantly, through worry.

I was anxious at the table, looking at the clock on the wall. I always eat cereal, I didn't at first, but Chuckie forced me, and if I left early it would just draw attention to me. All of this was just too hard when I was this sleep deprived. "Do you want me to walk with you today?" Chuckie asked, as usual.

I bit my lip. "I just want to be alone today," I whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Chuckie smiled, looking away from his book for the first time since I came down.

I ate my cereal as quickly as possible without Chuckie noticing and grabbed my bag. "You're going then?" Chuckie said.

"Yeah," I replied.

Chuckie looked up again. "Are you ok, Kimi?" he asked, eyeing me carefully. "You seem in a rush."

"Just want to get to school," I told him and turned. "I'll see you later Chuckie, have a good day." I headed out the door and shut it behind me, putting a finger to my lips to silence Tommy, Chuckie could still be listening. I gestured for him to follow me down the street.

We stepped onto the pavement and in the light I had to chance to look at Tommy's body some more. He was translucent, you could just make out the street through him, but human colour (not dark grey like in the movies I mean, that could have sounded quite strange). There was, however, a greyish tinge that brought me back down to the harsh reality, if he was completely normal looking, I could probably lose myself in this false reality. However, nature, God, something isn't that kind.

When we were a safe distance, I plucked up courage and spoke. "Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked.

Tommy laughed. "Good ol' small talk," he replied. "I suppose. How is school? I've been to it many times, watched the lot of you. For some reason I can go into my home and my school, but that's about it."

"Can you leave the town?" I asked, suddenly interested in the fact that he was dead, covering the sadness.

"Yeah," Tommy said, starting to muse. "I leave the town a lot; go on long journeys across the country."

I looked up into the sky, that kind of freedom sounded immense. Wait a second; was I envying Tommy for being dead? That's sick! I shook my head and felt ill. "That's cool," I said, though I could feel my face lose some of its colour. I could feel it; we were losing contact with the world again.

Strangely, the net time I looked up my high school towered before me. It was deserted bar a few stragglers playing with a football and some friends by the computer lab. It was the same people every day. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little black device. "What's that?" Tommy asked, leaning to get a better view.

I didn't respond at first until I put it in my ear. "It's a hands-free thing," I explained. It had occurred to me when I had woken up, I had to talk to Tommy during the day. "Talking to myself would just attract attention, this way it looks like I'm on the phone. We can't talk in class obviously, but in the halls this would look pretty normal." I was slightly pleased with myself.

"That's great thinking, Kimi," Tommy smiled.

I smirked and headed across the grounds. It was surprisingly misty today and reminded me more and more of movies, this was like a movie. To be honest, this was like a bad movie, but it's not. I'm actually talking to a ghost. I can't believe it but, this is the happiest I have been in such a long time. The demon whose claw was squeezing my heart was letting up.

"It's weird being back at school with someone," Tommy explained. "Being able to talk to someone is so amazing."

"Have you been to school with us before?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said as I opened the front hallway door and walked inside. The schools hall was a stereotypical city school, lockers lining the walls with classrooms dotted around it. It was cold today, but usually the heating was on enough to melt your skin. The school was always loud, with too many students packed together in one place. People bumped into each other and swore, which seemed to lead to fights which I tried to avoid. In the morning, however, the halls were empty and it was strangely peaceful.

"Where are you going to go?" Tommy asked, "Classes don't start for another half hour."

I shrugged. "Not sure at the moment," I said, eying a janitor who was watching me. He looked suspicious until he noticed the earpiece, and went back to his chores. When he was gone I continued. "Might as well kill some time and go to my locker," as soon as the words came out of my mouth I bit my tongue.

I looked slowly over to Tommy, who just smiled. "Don't worry about it Kimi," he said quietly, "you don't need to worry about what you say."

I smiled back, though slightly awkwardly. Regardless of what he said, I had to watch my mouth.

End of Chapter 3

I hope it was worth the wait, and please make sure you review.


End file.
